


Renewal

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, New Year's Eve, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years leads Logan and Kurt to new hope but also new fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during the "Reloaded" period of Uncanny X-Men. You shouldn't have had to read those comics to enjoy this fic, though.
> 
> Originally published February 8th 2012
> 
> Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Betsy, Lucas, Rachel, Bobby, Hank, Remy, Rogue, Amanda and T'Challa all belong to Marvel Comics and Disney.

^^^

“Thanks for picking me up, Kurt. “ Amanda said sufferingly as the rain drizzled down her face. She had decided to play things low key by not using her teleportation magic so close to civilians in a heavily populated area. Her signature could attract some unsavory magical types since they have been gunning for her. She could shield it from only the less powerful but she was still a novice in comparison to some and they could break through her cloaking spells like paper. Plus, she didn't want to endanger Kurt. Anymore than she already had, she thought with remorse.

“It's no problem, Amanda. It wasn't very far.” 

“I'm keeping you from one of Xavier's infamous holiday parties, I gather.” Amanda remembered them well, when her and Kurt were together. Things could get a little wild.

“Well, I'm sure I'll be back in time for the most important part. And you Amanda? What will you be doing?”

“I'll be visiting old friends here in the city. Friends from my time as a stewardess. I was invited to a party in Greenwich Village.” 

“I'm glad you wont be alone, at least for the holiday, Amanda.” 

Kurt was happy to hear that Amanda was feeling better and that she was no longer isolating herself. He had worried about her. Being the guardian of Limbo couldn't be easy on ones psyche or social life. He almost would have felt compelled to invite her along if she didn't but that would have been awkward. He still cared for Amanda but he admitted that he could not do anything but put her at a wary distance these days. He was not as quick to push aside her latest secrets and manipulations. When she had hid the soul-sword inside his soul without telling him, it almost killed him – it had attracted various bad entities that wanted the powerful sword for themselves. 

Though, Amanda thought it was the best place to hide it from corruption and she thought she had done it for the greater good, he wondered why she simply did not ask him. Kitty and Logan thought that he shouldn't speak to her again after that and that she was dangerous and not someone that could be trusted. Not only did she endanger his life but the X-Men's as well. But he couldn't leave her out completely. They grew up together after all and she was the closest thing he had left to any connection to his childhood. Those are bonds that are hard to toss away. But their was no reason he shouldn't be allowed to set certain rules. Kurt stood there and held the umbrella as Amanda used her cell phone to notify the rental service she was using that the car had broken down and would need to be towed.

“You would think paying good money would prevent things like this from happening. But I should have remembered, this is New York after all.” Amanda was feeling tense and knew she was babbling about inconsequential things more than usual. She needed to fill the space. She knew Kurt wasn't completely comfortable with her either. And she can admit it was with good reason. Despite everything that has happened, she still felt the need to meet with him and check in on him to make up for the trouble she had caused. And she was concerned for him.

“I'm afraid not, my friend. It's the old Szardos luck.” Kurt said mildly as he shifted anxiously from foot to foot. He wanted to be anywhere else but here right now. He was not fully over what had recently happened between them but he felt this was important enough and that she may have some insight into his condition.

After Amanda had finished up speaking with the rental service and gave certain information they both went into Kurt's car just in time for the light drizzling to turn into a heavy downpour. Kurt started up the car and he drove to the nearest coffee shop that would insure the best privacy. 

They had both caught up on what was happening with each other. Amanda talked about her duties in Limbo and Kurt gave her the latest X-Men news and began to discuss his current problems. Kurt explained to Amanda the nightmares he'd been having since the incident in Winzeldorf with the soul-sword. His nightmares consisted of the time the Szardos circus was bought out by the American from Texas, Amos Jardine. He was drugged and chained up in a cage like little more than an animal. It was decided he would be the main freak-show attraction and not a trapeze artist. 

Amanda looked contrite. “I'm... sorry, Kurt. But, it seems the soul-sword was what was keeping those old memories at bay.”

“At bay? But I thought I had gotten over that part of my life. I did not have nightmares before the soul-sword.” He looked at Amanda accusingly.

Amanda sighed with a bit of sadness in her eyes. “You think I have something to do with your nightmares?”

“Well, do you?” Kurt swallowed as if fighting back all the pain and anger he had been feeling. 

“No, Kurt. **No**.” She shook her head before looking away briefly. She took a sip of her coffee to buy her some time. She could not look into Kurt's eyes and the betrayal there.

The reason you may not have had these nightmares before is because perhaps your mind was not ready to process those... traumatic experiences yet.” Amanda knew she had to be careful of how she worded such things for Kurt was a man of great pride, especially around women. That was a bit of old fashioned stubbornness that Kurt possessed that would frustrate her to no end. It was a part of his hero act. His 'Errol Flynn' persona. 

“So... you are saying you think the soul-sword staved off what my mind would have started working out on its own?” Kurt felt uncomfortable again, he really didn't want to be discussing Florida especially with Amanda. But it had gotten to the point where Logan was becoming worried and since they had just got back together he was afraid that it might ruin what they recently re-established. Kurt wanted to get on with his life and be happy. And be happy with Logan. Plus, it could interfere with his performance as an X-Man. He did not want to endanger anyone. 

“It's a possibility. The soul-sword isn't only a weapon but can be a tool for healing the soul, maybe as the sword grafted to your essence it knew instinctively what you needed at the time.”

“Oh...” Kurt put his head in his hands. “What do I do now, Amanda?”

“Have you...” Amanda braced herself for Kurt's protestations as she was about to suggest this to him, “..considered seeing a therapist that specializes in trauma?”

Kurt blanched. “A... therapist? No. I couldn't.”

Amanda reached out her hand and touched Kurt's. “Please, Kurt. I do care about you. I want to see you happy.”

“I am happy. At least for the most part.” Kurt stiffened at Amanda's touch but then relaxed at the sincerity in Amanda's voice and eyes. 

“I'm glad, Kurt. But this wont go away easily. You need help. More than I can provide.” Amanda wanted to track down Amos right now and drag him through the worst pits of hell that were within her power for what he did to her former love and childhood friend. 

“Perhaps you're right... there is only so many times I can convince Logan that I'm alright. It wont be long before he demands I discuss it with him. And I should face this.”

Amanda looked a bit surprised. She knew of Logan's and her ex-lovers rocky sexual relationship and she was almost sure it was as good as over but there was a bond between them that was so strong that it was rare for her to see. Even stronger than the bond they had shared. “Logan? Are you... seeing him again?”

Kurt gave a small, wistful smile here as if he was recalling a fond memory. “Yes, Amanda. He wanted to re-establish our relationship again.”

“And is that what you really wanted?” He knew how persuasive Logan could be and wanted to make sure that this was right for Kurt. Her old friend was going through a vulnerable time. 

He looked into Amanda's blue eyes with conviction and said. “Yes. Very much so.”

“...I believe you.” That part almost concerned her more, that would just leave Kurt more vulnerable to be hurt. She did not completely trust the man and a part of her thought that Kurt deserved better. 

Kurt sighed in relief. He suspected she never fully approved of Logan.

“Just be careful.”

“Of what?” Kurt raised his eyebrow at Amanda feeling he may have spoke too soon, waiting for the verbal beat-down his lover may receive. 

“Just don't let him hurt you.” Amanda looked intensely at Kurt. He knew that look and tone. It was the tone Amanda gave when she was being protective. 

Like you hurt me? Kurt didn't say. “I can take care of myself, Amanda.” He checked his watch rather abruptly and said, “Well, we best get to the rental service for your replacement so you wont miss your party. “

“Kurt, I...” Amanda looked at Kurt, pleading him to understand.

“Yes?” He looked at Amanda warily. 

She looked down. “Just... I hope you enjoy the holiday. Lets go.”

^^^

Logan surveyed the room in all its celebratory glory. It was only a few hours away from the New Year. Many of his teammates were present, Scott, Emma, Betsy, Lorna, Alex, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Hank, Rogue, Rachel and Lucas. Storm was still off with T’Challa, and Gambit, well, who knows where Gambit was, most likely somewhere avoiding Rogue since their latest quarrel.

Now, where was Kurt? He went over to Betsy. Kurt and her have become pretty close lately. He was a bit conflicted about that, though, he wasn’t sure why. Betsy was a good friend. He could trust her. After all, Kurt and himself were never above flirtations or romance with women in the past when they were together and they decided to keep it that way this time around too. Just as long as all involved knew the score.

“Hey, Betts.” He smiled.

The sexy purple haired mutant turned around, “Hello, Logan.” She looked him up and down. “You are looking good, my friend.” 

“Thanks, though I really didn’t go out of my way this time.” All he was wearing was a simple jacket with a light sweater, jeans and cowboy boots. 

“You mean for Kurt?” She smiled, looking rather fetching herself in a small red dress, he noted. As lovely as she was he was missing Kurt.

“Speaking of that blue scamp, where is he?” He looked around. 

“Oh. You mean… he said he was going to be late to the party.” The British mutant suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

Logan raised his eyebrows. “He told you and not me?”

“Well, not just me, Logan, I’m sure.”

“Right. I used to be the first person he told about anything. Even when we weren’t together.” This was starting to get too heavy, thought Logan. He could really use a drink. He looked over at Kitty and Piotr, they were both laughing and cuddling. He smiled. Logan decided not to worry too much. Yet. Sometimes a man needs his solitude. He knew that well enough. He’d be lying though, if he said he wasn’t a bit shocked, considering their connection. They were more than lovers. They were best friends. 

“Are you ok, Logan?” He felt a soft, slim-fingered hand touch his shoulder. 

“Oh, Betts. Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked into her exotic face, covered with concern. The rugged man was so lost in thought he forgot all about her. 

“Don’t worry about Kurt. I’m sure he’s all right. If he runs into any trouble I’m sure he’ll contact us. He’s probably the most levelheaded of all of us.”

“I won’t deny that.” Maybe a bit too levelheaded, he thought. That usually caused him to close off from others at it’s most extreme, so it wasn’t always necessarily a good thing. 

“The night is still young.” said Psylocke, as she grabbed Logan’s arm.

Logan nodded. “C’mon. I’ll get you a drink and we can do some catching up. It’s been a while since we’ve been under the same roof together."

^^^

Logan checked his watch. Despite previous declarations of not getting worried he found himself counting the minutes as the hour grew later. Perhaps, because he just got back together with his blue teammate, he was feeling particularly sensitive, like it would all vanish suddenly in a puff of smoke much like Kurt’s teleportation. He hated to admit it, but he needed him in a way he never had before. To be honest, Kurt was the best thing to happen to him recently. It was a difficult year to put it mildly.

Now that Christine was out of the way and Ro was tangled up in T’challa, that gave him the chance to move in and mend things with Kurt. As archaic as it was Logan felt possessive of Kurt and felt he belonged to him despite their agreement that they were allowed to see other people. Of course, he wouldn’t describe it like that to his friend. He laughed at the idea of Kurt’s undignified response of him being thought of as property. He couldn't help it, he had always been territorial and he suspected that was partly due to his mutation too. Heightened senses did things to your sensibilities that brought that back to the most basic instincts. Not that he didn't respect Kurt. He was a strong willed, brilliant and independent man but Logan and Kurt's soul were connected in an intense way he couldn't describe. Many years of meditation and being surrounded by Mac, Heather and the X-Men and through his own self-discipline, he helped control those baser instincts but they would never completely go away. He looked at the decorations and the banner displayed over the fireplace. ‘Happy New Year,’ all right. It was fitting. He was more than ready to do away with the past year, with the exception of Christmas with the Elf and Betsy’s return, and move forward with Kurt at his side again. 

He looked up and almost as if on cue, there was Kurt, slipping in the back through the kitchen door. Now that really made him wonder, the Elf certainly was being mysterious. He usually only “snuck” around when he was going through something conflicting emotionally. Maybe Kurt wasn’t as comfortable in the renewing of this relationship as he thought? After he entered, he saw him look around rather wearily and cautiously. Was he avoiding him? Kitty spotted him and waved him over. He smiled immediately, wiping away his previous melancholy look. The man was a pro all right. Logan gave Kurt a bit of time before he went over to him, Kitty, Piotr and Lockheed. 

“Elf. It’s good to see you.” He said carefully as his light blue eyes took in the young man. He was looking real fine, thought Logan. He was wearing black leather pants with a light grey sweater. It was very tight as it stretched over his lithe, muscular body. He stifled the urge to lick his lips. Kitty and Petey didn’t know of their sexual connection and he wanted to keep it that way, at least for now. 

“Logan, it’s always good to see you, of course. You are the only one who really knows how to enjoy himself at a party.” 

“Hey!” Kitty said, insulted, elbowing him lightly. “I’ll have you know I can be real wild when I wanna be. I was a bartender after all.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and Logan snorted. Logan doubted Piotr could make that claim though. Lockheed snickered; he was holding a tiny champagne glass made especially for him. 

“Ptui.” The purple dragon uttered and shook his head.

“Thanks a lot, Dragon.”

“So, how are you two party experts behaving yourselves? Didn’t light anything on fire yet, I hope.” Kurt said rather dryly.

“You think you’re being smart, Wagner?” Said Kitty and Piotr laughed. 

The young Russian kissed Kitty. “We do pretty well for ourselves. With Katya, life is never boring.”

“I’m sure.” said Logan. “She putting you through your paces, Petey?”

“Quite. And I don’t mind it one bit.” He nodded. 

“I’m sure you will be sweeping the ladies off their feet in no time, huh, Fuzzy?” she smiled. “Especially Betsy. I know you’ve been paling around quite a bit. I think you’d make a cute couple. Don’t you think so, Sweetheart?”

“Da. Absolutely. Maybe you’ll find in Elizabeth what I found in my Katya.” 

Logan felt his stomach tie into knots at that statement. He had to admit; Kurt was never in short supply of women or men. They were drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and rightly so. He looked over at Kurt, who smiled a bit before looking at Logan rather seriously. What was he thinking? “Betsy is a special lady, no doubt.” Kurt said. He knew Kurt had dreams of a family. When you boiled down to it Kurt was pretty traditional at his core. And he wasn't sure Logan could give Kurt the life he truly wanted and that terrified him. Logan inwardly blanched at the idea of him playing house for the long-term but the idea of a life without Kurt was far worse. 

“Speaking of Elizabeth, here she comes.” said Piotr.

“Hey, Betsy. We were just talking about you.” said Kitty.

“Kitty.” She smiled at the brunette then looked at Kurt. “Hello, Kurt. I’m glad you made it.” They both looked a bit hesitant before they hugged. Was Logan’s insecurity that obvious? 

“You look stunning, Elizabeth.” The young German smiled brightly.

He knew that look. Kurt was definitely attracted to her. He could smell the attraction on both of them. 

“Thanks. You’re looking quite delectable yourself.”

“Pssst. Dance with her, Kurt.” Kitty said.

Kurt’s cheeks flushed violet before he looked over at Logan.“Um…”

“Yeah, Elf. Show these stiffs how it’s done.” Logan said, even though he was feeling a bit jealous, Betsy was something amazing. He was happy for them. He was. He could always make up for it later, in the bedroom. Logan tugged at his collar and began to sweat at the thought. 

Kurt relaxed a bit. “All right. If Elizabeth is willing.”

“Of course, if you can keep up.” The telepath teased.

Logan went to get another drink. He stood back and watched them. They did look good together and Kurt had some especially nice moves. It was the entertainer in him. Logan felt himself becoming aroused watching Kurt’s body in motion. It was going to be a long night.

^^^

“Logan, at last, Schatz.” Kurt smiled as he touched the older mans shoulder. Logan was way in the back towards the buffet near the kitchen door. “I knew where there was food you wouldn’t be far away.”

“You’re a riot.” He said as he nibbled on a crab cake. 

“But, I am a little hungry myself. Are these cocktail wieners?” The elfin mutant reached for one of the sausages, picking it up by the toothpick embedded in it. He wrapped his lips tightly around the meat and bit a piece off slowly. “Mmm.”

“That’s quite an appetite you got there, Darlin'.” He said the last softly. They were the only ones there but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. He swallowed.

“Is it?” Kurt flushed a bit and looked at the sausage, he was playing of course, but he forgot just how turned on Logan could get by such things. 

“Yeah, how about you and I find somewhere to work it off.” Logan’s eyes glazed over, his voice sounded rough with desire.

“We can’t go. It’s… “ Kurt checked his watch. “It’s less than an hour until the ball drops. Our friends would be suspicious.”

Logan reached for Kurt’s hand and stroked it. “I was just in the kitchen. No one’s there. We can use the storage room. We’ll be quick. No one will be the wiser.”

Kurt looked around suspiciously. “Logan - ”

Logan held Kurt's eyes in challenge. “I want you now. What do you say, Mr. Wagner?”

“I don’t know…” Kurt bit his lip.

Logan could smell Kurt was quite aroused too. Even though he was a little apprehensive. He chuckled inwardly at Kurt’s conflicted expression. “C’mon, we’ll lock the door.” He stroked Kurt’s hand again.

Kurt swallowed. “You drive a hard bargain, Logan." 

They moved casually to the kitchen door. Not wanting to draw any attention. If anyone asked they were going to get more appetizers. As they entered the storage room, Logan shut the door and locked it. 

“So, Sexy, it looks like it’s just you and me, finally.” He smiled deviously.

“Ja. What ever shall we do now?” Kurt said playfully. “I must say, Logan, you are looking really handsome tonight but then you always do.” 

Logan stared heavily at Kurt before walking over to the younger man. He grabbed the bottom of Kurt’s sweater. The blue man raised his arms as Logan removed it. He ran his hands along Kurt’s chest, admiring the silky fur covering those hard muscles. He leaned in and kissed Kurt. The elfin mutant returned the kiss, exploring his own mouth rather insistently. Kurt tasted sweet, his mouth was like a fire that ignited his whole being and it shot straight to his lower regions. He tugged Kurt’s hair lightly as he unzipped his pants.

“Kurt…” 

The fuzzy mutant got the message and crouched down on the floor in front of Logan’s crotch. He pulled out the Canadian mans now hard cock. He kissed the head before he engulfed it in his mouth, lips wrapped tightly around it. He felt Kurt grip the base and slide his three-fingered hand up and down, swirling his tongue around the head and massaging the slit with it. 

“You’re so damn clever.” He moaned.

Kurt chuckled in between sucking; he finally put as much pressure on Logan’s cock with his lips as he could while manipulating the organ with his hands. It wasn’t long before the shorter man was coming rather generously in Kurt’s mouth. The blue mutant leaned his head against Logan’s thigh, clutching one with his hand. He was breathing heavily. Logan ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. He looked down. “Hey, you. We're not through.”

“Oh?” Kurt looked up and smiled. “You think we have time for something more?”

“We’ll make time. When I set my mind on something, I’m determined to get it.”

“Yes, I always marvel at your persistence.” He said as he straightened himself out. “Really, though, what if someone needs to get in here?”

“Relax, Babe. No one will. I promise. Besides, someone like you should be savored accordingly.” 

Kurt felt his whole body flush and his stomach flutter at Logan's words. The older man sure had a way of making him feel desirable. "If you insist, Herr Logan."

"I do." Logan tugged at Kurt’s pants and unzipped it before reaching inside and squeezing the other mans sack. “You’re still overdressed.”

“You’ve convinced me.” Kurt swallowed and his breath quickened, he nodded in response before slowly removing his pants.

Logan smiled triumphantly at Kurt’s new found enthusiasm. His mouth watered at the black thong he was wearing. “As good as you look in that, it goes too.” 

“You’re so bossy.” Kurt tilted his head aside and pointed at Logan. “I think you have on too many clothes too.”

“Soon enough. I want to watch you finish undressing first.” Logan licked his lips. 

“All right. Your wish is my command.” He said lowly as he slowly removed that remaining piece of clothing. 

Logan inspected Kurt’s sculptured physique; he had quite an impressive cock. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He then quickly removed his own clothes. He started with his jacket and shirt, then his boots, socks and pants, all in quick succession. His cock was painfully hard again, already, despite just getting a fantastic blowjob. Logan looked around the room. He found some paper wrapping and grabbed it and laid it out on top of a crate. “This should do it.”

He looked back at Kurt intensely and crooked his finger. “C’mere.” 

Kurt nodded and walked over, mesmerized. He stood in front of Logan, only centimeters apart. “But, seriously, Logan. You are being especially forceful today. Any reason?”

“It must be the black leather.” Logan joked as he backed Kurt towards the crate. Then he lifted Kurt up under his arms and set him atop it, causing the German man to yelp lightly.

“It works every time.” Kurt joked back, then gasped as a wet finger entered his hole. Kurt clutched the edges as he spread his legs and bucked slightly in urgency. “Mmm.”

“Damn, you’re fine. I may spend myself just from lookin’ at you.” 

“We can’t have that, Lieber.” He gasped again as Logan’s fingers were removed to be replaced by his stiff member. He moaned as it sheathed all the way in. His tail shot out and wrapped around the Canadians forearm. 

Truthfully, his dancing with Betsy gave him an urge to touch Kurt. Thinking about Kurt and a family had left him feeling edgy. Of course, he won’t admit this to Kurt. 

“Oh, yeah.” He breathed as he felt Kurt wrap his arms and legs around him tightly and kiss the side of his face. He grabbed the young mans ass and squeezed as he pumped in and out of his narrow passage. 

Kurt squeezed his lover’s ass in return, earning him a sharper stroke to his pleasure spot. He moaned loudly, then caught himself and dug his face into the Canadians shoulder to muffle his cries. He closed his eyes to all the pleasure. “Ja, like that, harder… ” He whispered.

Logan could tell Kurt was trying to control his more vocal response to the pleasure he was feeling out of fear of getting caught, which aroused him more. “That’s it. So good.” The older man said softly as Kurt bit his lip to cut off another sharp cry. His own breath was ragged and harsh. They had built up a steady rhythm, the sound of their bodies joining echoed softly in the room.

“Logan…”

The older man groaned as he felt Kurt dig his heels into the small of his back, thrusting him further into his tight heat. The blue mans head was tilted back, exposing his neck, he dove in and kissed and nipped a wet trail along his throat and shoulders. Logan placed a hand over Kurt’s mouth to halt the cries. Kurt nipped his hand in response, and then licked it. Logan sighed and placed a finger by Kurt’s mouth. Kurt smiled naughtily and took the digit inside his mouth and sucked on it. 

Logan lifted his lover off the box and Kurt wrapped himself around him tightly, this motion caused Kurt to be impaled further. Logan kissed the younger man passionately to stifle his cries. They laughed in each others mouths, delirious and feverish from all the sensations. Logan felt himself close to coming so he settled Kurt back on top of the crate. With a few more deep thrusts Logan came with a soft sigh, Kurt followed closely with a quiet whimper. 

They both leaned in, heads resting together, breaths coming out short but heavy. They kissed deeply for a minute before the younger of the two decided to speak. “It’s a good thing… this room connects to a bathroom.” 

Logan smiled rather blissfully in response and nodded before helping Kurt down from the crate. 

Kurt checked his watch. “Scheisse!” He hissed quietly, “It will be the New Year in ten minutes.” Logan looked at Kurt with surprise and made his way quickly to the bathroom, Kurt following close behind, after he threw away the paper wrapping in the large trash can. Logan turned on the faucet, grabbed the soap and a washcloth and quickly cleaned himself. He rinsed the cloth and lathered it up again and handed it to Kurt. As the blue man was finishing up scrubbing himself, Logan was already dressed. Logan handed Kurt his clothes and he gratefully accepted. They fumbled about quickly, checking their hair and straightening it. 

“I think we’re presentable.” 

“Yeah, it’ll have to do, we better get out there.”

As they made their way out to the party they saw on the TV screen that they made it with only two minutes to spare. They spotted Betsy who had been talking to Rachel; she smiled at them and shook her head. Kurt blushed. It appears their little romp didn’t go completely unnoticed. 

Kurt and Logan made their way over to Kitty, Piotr, Bobby and Hank. 

Bobby started to count down. “Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four…”

Piotr grabbed Kitty around the waste dramatically and she laughed. 

“Three. Two. ONE! Happy New Year!” Piotr pulled Kitty into a deep kiss and the brunette returned it eagerly. Kurt looked over at Scott and Emma, who were making the most of the occasion as well. 

Bobby threw confetti at everyone, including Hank, who wasn’t as amused. “Careful, Popsicle! You know how hard it is to get this stuff out of my fur.” 

“Get Betsy to comb it out for you. You’ll thank me for it later.”

“Really, Drake. Why must you engage in such juvenile traditions?” Lucas said as he wiped his shaved scalp easily of the glitter, much to Hanks envy. 

“Aw, lighten up you big lug.” Bobby replied unrepentantly. 

“Happy New Year, Kurt.” Said Rachel as she kissed him on the cheek. “Yeah, Happy New Year.” Said Betsy, who did the same; it looked like she wanted to kiss him in a different way, though. He returned the kisses to the two ladies, but wrapped his tail around Logan’s leg briefly as he did so. 

Logan hugged the two women. “Happy New Year, ladies.”

“So,” Rachel asked, “where did you two go off to?”

“On a beer raid, of course.” Logan said quickly.

“Yeah, that’s what Betsy said. Where else?” The redhead laughed. 

Logan actually wondered what Rachel would think of what they were actually doing in that storage room, considering her attraction to Kurt and that big kiss she planted on his lips on Christmas Eve. 

“You know how men are.” Betsy winked at them.

“Excuse me, everyone, just gonna have a word with Slim.” Rachel also followed Logan’s example by excusing herself to talk to Kitty, leaving only Betsy and Kurt with each other. 

“So, how long do you two lovebirds plan on keeping this a secret?”

“Well, I don’t think ‘lovebirds’ is the proper word to describe us.” Since Logan used that word so rarely, Kurt thought rather glumly. “But, I enjoy being with him.”

“Oh, Logan is insane about you all right.” 

“Not insane enough about me to stay put, or swear off the ladies apparently.”

“You mean this open relationship is not as mutual as he would believe?”

“Logan can’t be tied down, Betsy.” 

“And you want to be, rather traditionally, I gather. Why do I get the feeling you boys aren’t being completely honest with each other?” Betsy wondered how much of this had to do with Logan wanting to still see women and how much it had to do with Kurt wanting to have children. Both were afraid of the others rejection, and Logan had as much to fear, more than Kurt realized. 

“What are you trying to say?” Kurt said seriously.

“Just think about what I just said a bit.” She patted Kurt on the cheek before walking away, the foolishness of men weighing heavily on her mind.

^^^

“Who knew a party could be so exhausting?” Kurt said airily as he plopped down dramatically onto the bed.

“You sure it’s the party you’re talkin’ about?” Logan said cockily as he took off his jacket and boots and laid down next to Kurt with less of a flourish.

Kurt smiled and kissed Logan on the lips. “Perhaps you had a lot to do with that.”

Logan suddenly remembered to ask Kurt why he was so late. “Hey, why were you late? Did anything happen?”

Kurt suddenly looked caught off guard, as if he forgot, well Logan did a good job of making him forget things this evening. “I met with Amanda. I needed to speak to her. She had problems with the car she rented so she was late. Therefore I was late. I’m truly sorry, Lieb. I didn’t mean for you to worry.” He smiled contritely.

“Amanda? Huh.”

Logan looked curious.

Kurt reached out and touched his hand. “She called me, she was already in town and I decided to meet with her. We were just catching up on a few things.” Kurt stopped there. Not wishing to discuss what was troubling him just yet. 

“Any trouble? Does this have to do with those nightmares you've been having?” Logan said with concern. He stroked the hand that touched his.

“Nothing for you to worry about, Logan. I will discuss everything with you soon. I promise. But tonight, let us just enjoy ourselves.” Kurt smiled.

“Alright then.” Logan knew Kurt carried around a lot of pain due to his apparent mutancy, his abandonment and his troubles with his foster family and his circus days. He also knew sometimes a man needed space to figure things out. he would back off. For now. 

“Thank you.” There was a sudden strange sound that caught both mens attention. “What’s that noise?”

Logan followed the noise; it led to the sliding glass doors. Behind the curtains shown two gold eyes, the shape of pennies, blinking up at him. “Hey, Fuzz face! Where have ya been?” He opened the door and retrieved the cat from the balcony. “Meeeowr.” 

“Hello, Tom.” Kurt greeted, petting the cat as Logan set him on the bed. “He must have climbed up the balcony. I wonder how long he’s been out there?” The cat licked his hand.

“He likes his dramatic entrances. He reminds me of you.” Logan poked.

They both snuggled up to each other on the bed. Logan clicked on the TV. Tom ran over and situated himself right between them, wanting attention; Logan petted him, and then smiled at Kurt and snorted. “I still can’t believe you remembered my old cat.” 

“Ja, well, It really stood out to me. I've never really seen you look so happy when talking about your past.” 

Logan felt caught by the sincerity and love in Kurt's eyes and he wanted to tell Kurt that _he_ made him happy. So why didn't he? It seems he was spooked more than he thought. 

They watched TV, enjoying each others company, neither aware of the new fears that had emerged in each other. They both had finally fallen asleep, hoping that whatever happened tomorrow that they would come through it fresh and renewed and by each others side.

^^^


End file.
